To Make The Worlds More Entertaining: Loud House
by Menydragon5
Summary: Lincoln has been fighting his feelings for his sisters for awhile now. But after realizing that they are not going to go away and his feelings for ten other girls are not helping ether. He does something that's going to change the lives of his family and a lot of other people.
1. Halloween Ace Part 1

**First world, let's have some fun!**

 **Hey** **everybody! Now before you guys and girls try to kill me. No I am not abandoning any of my other stories! This one just won't leave me alone.** **And I want to start one of my counter series to my, To Save The Worlds series. I hope all of you like it.** **But, there are five things all of you should know before reading this story.**

 **1\. This is a AU (alternate universe) story. So the characters will be OOC. (out of character)**

 **2\. This is rated M for good reasons. (warnings will be in each chapter)**

 **3\. Must of the characters will have different ages.** **(the sisters and a few others.)**

 **4\. This is a Lincoln harem story, that will be at the end after the challenges. (harem is set) (the list is on fanfiction and Ao3)**

 **5\. Finally, this is a RD (redesign) story. Meaning that the characters will look different than they normally do. (picture them in your favorite animated Marvel, DC or anime style you want)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House or other cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Loli, Implied Shota** , **Implied incest.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

 _"Singing."_

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **Locations and time of day**

 **Unknown room, unknown time.**

Inside of a darkened room, with the only source of light being a computer monitor. A black figure sits in a chair in front of a desk with a computer on it.

The figure looks like it is made out of shinny black ink and is shaped like a man. He stands seven feet tall, is bold, has beady black eyes and shinny white teeth. He has a skinny body shape with skinny arms, big hands, slim fingers, skinny waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, skinny legs and big feet.

He watches what is happening on the computer monitor with a smile. His small black eyes move slightly with the movement on the screen, as he listens to the two female voices coming from it.

"It works! It works! Compuanna we did it! You should take a look, it's really a lovely sight."

"I told you it would work. Now let me change the v..." "he he he."

"huh. What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that it's to bad there's no guys here. Because with out your lab coat, they would be getting a lovely sight alright." "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The ink man throws his head back with his eyes closed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He than looks back at the screen with a big smile, showing almost all of his shinny white teeth. "Oh don't you worry you sexy fem computer. Even with your hot as hell maker wearing that coat, the view is still very much appreciated. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

He than looks around the dark room with a pout. "Still, to bad that the two of you of this world died before we all could meet face to face." He than smiles again and licks his shinny black lips with his pink ink tongue. "The three of us could've had some fun." He than shugs his shoulders with the palms of his hands facing upward. "Oh well."

He than looks over to his left, seeing a rusty metal ring attached to a rusty metal base. Stretching within the metal ring is a black toon hole. "Well I hope that still works."

He than looks to his right to a sliver metal door with a metal doorknob in the wall. "And I still have what's behind door number one to play with to." He gets up and walks over to the metal door and opens it. He lightly shivers feeling the cold air coming out of the other room. He than walks into the room with a smile still on his face. His voice is than heard from inside of the room. "Hopefully she finished these. Now, how many should I take? Hm. One this time. But which one? I pick... you!" He than walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

He than sits back down at the computer and types on the keyboard. "Now where to go to first?" His eyes widen in glee and his smile grows as he sees what pops up on the computer monitor. "Bingo! We have a winner! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He than points at the screen with his right index finger. "And you my dear boy are about to be one very lucky guy." "ha ha ha ha."

He gets up and walks over to the black toon hole, but he suddenly stops and looks around the room seriously. After a few seconds, his smile comes back. "Well, I guess she is not going to stop me. I'm probably the only version of me that she is letting have their fun. Which means I'm the less crazy version of myself. Well that's good. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

He than puts his right leg through the toon hole. "Now let's get this show started." But he once again stops himself and raises his right hand with his index finger pointing up. "Wait! I'm forgetting something." He than holds his chin with his right hand while he thinks. After about a second he snaps his fingers and a big smile forms on his face. "Of course! A theme song! You can't start a show without a theme song."

He than reaches into a pocket on his left hip and pulls out a smart phone. He taps on the screen and music fills the dark room. "Now that's more like it!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He than steps through the toon hole and disappears.

 _Crashing through the crowded halls!_

 _Dodging girls like ping pong balls!_

 _Just to reach the bathroom on time!_

 _(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _Leaping over laundry piles!_

 _Use to be diapers you can smell for miles!_

 _Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!_

 _In the Loud House!_

 _In the Loud House!_

 _Duck, dodge, push and shove!_

 _It's how we show our love!_

 _In the Loud House!_

 _In the Loud House!_

 _One boy and ten girls._

 _(Wouldn't trade it for the world.)_

 _Loud!_

 _House!_

 _Loud!_

 _Loud House!_

The black ink man's voice than pops up out of nowhere. "Let the show begin."

 **Michigan: Royal Woods. Three fifty in the afternoon**.

The afternoon sun is shining down on a neighborhood, that every house in it has different kinds of Halloween decorations all around.

Two eleven year old boys that are walking down the sidewalk, come to a stop in front of a three story house. The house is mostly painted white with the roof being black. Red bricks at it's base can be seen that makeup the walls of the basement. It also has a red brick chimney on the left side, a garage on the right side of it and steps leading up to the front porch and the red front door.

The first boy stands four feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, short white hair that has a tuft of it sticking up in the back, black eyes, freckles on his cheeks, thin lips and a overbite with a chipped tooth. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a orange polo shirt, a red backpack, blue jeans and white shoes with red stripes.

The second boy is also four feet, eleven inches tall with brown skin, black hair in a afro, black eyes, freckles on his cheeks and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing big circular glasses with black frames, a yellow and blue stripes shirt with a white collar, a black backpack, black pants and black tennis shoes with white laces.

The boy with the glasses looks around with a smile. "Just a few more hours and than all that candy is as good as ours." He than looks over at the white haired boy. "Right Lincoln?"

Lincoln looks over at the other boy with a nervous smile. "You sure you can keep it together with..." a light blush than forms on his cheeks. "My sisters, especially Lori coming with us, Right Clyde?"

Clyde looks ahead dreamily with a dark blush on his cheeks. "Looorrriii." He quickly shakes his head and looks back at Lincoln apologetically. "Sorry about that man. Don't worry, I promise I'll keep it together tonight." He than turns to cross the street. "Well, I better get going so I can get ready." After looking both ways he starts to cross the street, while looking over his right shoulder and waving his left hand at Lincoln. "Later Lincoln."

Lincoln waves back with his own right hand. "Later Clyde." When he thinks Clyde is far enough away, he let's out a sad sigh. "ugh." (If only you knew that I feel the same way about her as you do.) He than turns around and looks up at the white house with a sad smile. (But I have it ten times worse.) He shakes his head and than looks down seriously. (Damn it man! Get it together! Yes they are all beautiful, but this is just a phase I'm going through. Just focus on the, oddly enough, other ten girls I like.) He than walks up to the front door and puts a smile on his face. (Ok, here I go.) He than opens the door with his right hand and walks inside.

Lincoln looks around his home with a smile. His right eyebrow raises when he doesn't see any of his sisters, but he does see a woman sitting on the living room couch.

The forty year old woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair that covers her forehead, black eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pink button up shirt with a white collar, gray pants, black shoes and small white earrings.

The woman was watching TV, but she looks up when she sees Lincoln walk through the door. She smiles when she sees him, than she gets up off of the couch and walks up to him. "Welcome home sweetie. How was school today?"

Lincoln looks up at the woman with a smile. "It was good. How was your day mom?" While he was looking up at his mother, he didn't see as someone walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Mrs. Loud than looks down at Lincoln hopefully. "It was good, thank you. But Lincoln, what did Ms. DiMartino say?"

Lincoln closes his eyes, put his fists on his waist, and has a big smile on his face, but he also has a small blush on his cheeks. "Mom, I'm the master of convincing. She said yes." He than opens his eyes. "So you and dad can go out for the night."

The person that walked out of the kitchen is now standing behind Lincoln. He hears a feminine voice, that makes his blush darken and feels as she flicks his tuft of hair. "So you did it, eh twerp. Nice work." He than turns around and looks up at the teen girl behind him.

The sixteen year old girl stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, stopping at her shoulders, black eyes with blue eyeshadow and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt, brown shorts that stop just before halfway down her thighs, light blue shoes and white pearl earrings. She also has a blue smart phone in her left hand, that she is looking down at.

Lincoln tries to fight down his blush as he looks up at the teen girl. "Oh, Hey Lori! How's your costume coming?"

Lori frowns lightly and rolls her eyes. "Leni is almost finished with all of them. And why is it so important that I have to wear a costume?"

Lincoln crosses his arms over his chest, while keeping the smile on his face. "Because like you said, this is the last year you are going trick-or-treating." He than closes his eyes, puts his left fist on his waist, raises his right hand up and points upward with his index finger. "So I want it to be a good one. And you need a costume for that." He than opens his eyes, recrosses his arms and looks at Lori with a smirk. "Besides, I'll keep my end of the bargain. Just like I promised."

Lori gives Lincoln a smirk of her own. "Alright Linc. I hold you to it." She than put her hands on her curvy hips. "Or do you want me in a costume because you got to pick the theme right?"

Lincoln gives Lori a nervous smile and a blush. "Um... well..."

Lori than ruffles Lincoln's hair with a smile. "I'm just joking Lincoln. ha ha ha." She than looks down at her phone and walks back into the kitchen.

Mrs. Loud than turns around and calls out down the hallway, not seeing Lincoln letting out a sigh and wiping some sweat off of his forehead with his right hand. "Honey! Ms. DiMartino said yes! We can go to the party after all!"

A male voice and footsteps can than be heard coming down the hallway. "I don't think we should leave the house dear. Maybe we should just stay home." The owner of the voice, a man, than walks into the living room.

The forty one year old man stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, brown hair that's thinning at the top of his head, but a tuft of it that sticks up in the back, black eyes and thin lips. He has a slightly rounded body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, rounded waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a light green checkered shirt, a sea green sweater over it, brown pants and brown shoes.

Mrs. Loud than looks at the man with a small pout. "Lynn, I know you don't like Halloween. But you don't have to worry." She than gives him a smile. "The costume party is superheroes only, it's inside of the hotel and my friends bought us a room for the night." She than puts her hands on her full rounded hips. "Your not going to say no to a free room, are you?"

Lynn Sr. looks at her nervously. "I don't know Rita."

Rita than looks at Lynn Sr. with a smirk. "I bet my costume will change your mind." She than walks past him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Lynn Sr. looks at Rita with a deadpan expression. "I doubt a costume will change my mind about this horrible holiday honey."

Rita's voice is than heard from down the hallway. "Oh, will see Lynn." Both Lynn Sr. and Lincoln swear that they could hear the smirk in her voice. She than walks back down the hallway with the smirk still on her face and holding two zipped up white garment bags in her left hand. She stands with her back to Lincoln while facing Lynn Sr. She than unzips the garment bag in front and pulls it open.

Lynn Sr. looks at Rita's costume for a second before his mouth drops open and his eyes widen, to the point that they looked like they were going to pop out of his head like a cartoon character. He quickly recovers, grabs Rita by her waist, pulls her to his side and looks down at Lincoln seriously. "Lincoln, when will Ms. DiMartino get here?"

Lincoln blinks at the change in his father. "Um. In less than a hour dad."

Lynn Sr. than gives Lincoln a smile. "Good." He than let's go of Rita, who still has a smile on her face. Zips up the garment bag. Lincoln only sees a lot of black before the garment bag is zipped closed. Lynn Sr. reaches into his right pocket and pulls out his wallet with his right hand. He opens it, pulls out three hundred dollars with his left hand and gives it to Lincoln. "Here, this is for dinner tonight and something for Ms. DiMartino for coming out on this horrible night. Do not destroy the house, do not stay out all night, do not eat nothing but candy tonight, listen to Ms. DiMartino and tell your sisters all of that."

Lincoln gives his father a smile and a salute with his right hand. "You got it dad."

Lynn Sr. gives Lincoln a smile, puts his wallet back into his pocket and rubs Lincoln's head with his left hand. "That's my boy." He than walks over to the door.

Rita leans down and gives Lincoln a hug. "Love you Lincoln. Tell all your sisters that for us. And we'll be back sometime tomorrow, ok?"

Lincoln gives his mother a smile and nods his head. "Of course I will mom. You and dad have a good night."

Rita stands up straight with a smile. "Thank you son."

Lynn Sr. looks over at his wife with a nervous smile. "Come on honey, let's go before it gets to dark... please?"

Rita looks over at Lynn Sr. with a smile. "Ok. I'm coming honey." She than walks over to the door and stops to look over her left shoulder at Lincoln. "Bye Lincoln." She than walks out the door, which is being held open by Lynn Sr. and she winks at him as she walks past.

Lynn Sr. watches Rita walk past with a smile and than looks over at Lincoln. "Bye son. You and your sisters be good." He than walks out the door. As he was closing it, both he and Rita hear Lincoln saying to them. "Bye mom. Bye dad."

When the door fully closes, Lincoln walks into the kitchen and sees Lori leaning against a counter, texting on her phone. "Hey Lori, did you hear what mom and dad said before they left?"

Lori nods her head as she continues to look at her phone. "Yeah I heard them. Linc, go upstairs and tell the rest of are sisters ok."

Lincoln nods his head with a smile. "Sure thing Lori." He than walks out of the kitchen, up the stairs, up to the first door and knocks. He than hears two female voices through the door. "Come in." He opens the door with his left hand and walks in.

Inside of the room that was divided in two. The left side looks like a small lab with a table with tools, test tubes and a computer sitting on it. A single bed rest against the back wall with two pillows, white sheets and neatly folded covers at the end of it.

The right side of the room also has a single bed against the back wall. It's a bit of a mess with unfolded sheets.

All over that side of the room's walls are different drawings and paintings. A lot of them are very child like, but some of them are very detailed.

The two girls inside of the room, one laying on her stomach on the messy bed drawing a picture. While the other is sitting in the chair in front of the desk and is building something. But both girls stop what they are doing when Lincoln walks into their room.

The seven year old girl, the one that's laying down. Stands four feet, five inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair that's tied into two pigtails that stop at the top of her shoulders, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, AA-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a short sleeve lavender shirt, blue jeans, white socks and a white apron tied around her neck and waist and stops at her knees.

The eight year old girl, the one sitting at the desk. Stands four feet, six inches tall with peach skin, short brown shaggy hair, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, AA-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing black framed circular glasses, a green turtleneck sweater, dark pink pants and brown shoes.

The girl with glasses looks at Lincoln with a small smile. "Greetings dear male sibling. May I inquire the purpose of your visit?"

The one with pigtails nods her head and gives Lincoln a big smile. "Yeah. What's up Linc?"

Lincoln gives both of them a smile. "Well I came to tell you two that mom and dad left and they wanted me to tell all of you that they love us, don't destroy the house, don't stay out all night and we can't just eat nothing but candy." His eyes quickly dart back and forth around the room before he looks back at them. "Also Ms. DiMartino will be here soon and she's in charge." He than looks around the room again before turning around. "Well I got to pass the message. Later Lis, Lil." He than walks out of the room.

The girl with pigtails looks over at the other one with a smirk. "Linc was looking for our costumes, right Lisa?"

Lisa looks over at the other girl with her own smirk. "Correct Lily. I assume he will try to do the same with our other siblings."

Lily goes back to drawing her picture with a smile. "I hope he likes them."

Lisa than goes back to finishing what she is working on. "I doubt you have anything to worry about Youngest sibling."

Meanwhile Lincoln walks up to the next door and knocks. "knock" "knock"

"Come in!"

"Yeah! Door's open!"

Lincoln opens the door after hearing the two female voices and walks into the room. He looks around the room with a smile on his face.

The room is divided in two just like the last one with a window in the center of the back wall. On the right side of the room is a single bed with the the head against the back wall and it close to the left wall. It has a single white pillow, dark green sheets and messy green covers. Between the bed and the left wall is a long tank with a snake inside it. On the other side of the bed against the back wall as well is a dresser with a tank on top of it. Against the left wall in front of the larger tank is a taller dresser with a red toolbox on top of it.

On the right side of the room is a canopy bed against the back wall. It has open white curtains, a white pillow, a small purple pillow with a yellow crown printed on it, dark pink sheets, neat pink covers and a few stuff animals on top of it. A door in the the right wall next to the bed, a small table with a pink table cloth, a tea set on top of it, a small oven and a small fridge next to the door.

There are two girls inside of the room with one with a iguana in her hands. The other one is standing by the canopy bed.

The nine year old girl holding the iguana stands four feet, six inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, two pigtails in the back of her head, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, slin fingers, A-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, fit legs and small feet. She is wearing a red baseball cap backwards, a green short sleeve shirt with oil stains, blue overalls with oil stains and white shoes.

The other nine year old stands four feet, sex inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at mid back with her bangs covering her forehead pointing to the right, black eyes and full lips with light pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, A-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a sliver tiara, a pink sleeves dress that stops at the bottom of her calfs, light purple long gloves and pink two inch heels.

The one holding the iguana looks at Lincoln with a smile. "Hey Linc. What's up bro?" She turns and puts the iguana in the smaller tank. "I'll give you something to eat later George."

The one wearing the dress looks at Lincoln with a big smile, walks up to him and grabs his right hand with her left. "Perfect timing Lincoln." She than pulls him over to the canopy bed. "I want your opinion." She than picks up two dresses that are on hangers off of her bed. A red one in her right hand and a green one in her left. "Now the little Miss Christmas pageant is coming up and I want to know. Which one do you think I should go with? The red or the green?"

Lincoln has a blush on his face as he looks between the two dresses. (How am I supposed to pick one when they both would look good on her?) "uhh. The green one? But isn't it a little early for worrying about a Christmas pageant?"

The girl wearing the cap than looks over at the other one. "See Lola? That's the same one I said you should pick."

Lola rolls her eyes and looks at the other girl. "Yeah Lana. But I still wanted to get Linky's opinion." She than looks at the green dress with a smile. "The green one it is." She than puts them back on her bed and looks back at Lincoln. "It's never to early to get a step up on the competition Linky." She gives him a wink with her right eye. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us Linky?"

Lincoln looks back and forth between them with a smile. "Well, mom and dad are gone for the night and will be back sometime tomorrow. And they wanted me to pass on that they love us, not to destroy the house, not to stay out all night, don't eat nothing but candy tonight and that Ms. DiMartino, who will be here soon is in charge." Lincoln looks around the room again and turns around to leave the room. "Well I'm off to pass the message to Lucy and Lynn. See you both later." He than walks out of the room and closes the door behind himself.

Lana smiles and gives Lincoln a wave. "Later big bro." She than looks over at Lola, who is frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. She raises her right eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Lola looks over at Lana with the frown still on her face. "Didn't you hear him Lana? That substitute teacher he keeps going on and on about how beautiful she is, is coming here." She than puts her hands on her hips and looks back at the door. "I bet she isn't even that pretty."

Lana crosses her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Sounds like you're jealous to me Lola." (But I do kind of agree with you.)

Lola looks back at Lana in shock. "Jealous!?" Her shocked look than becomes a frown. "psst. Yeah right. Like I have any reason to be jealous." She than smirks. "besides." She than closes her eyes and puts her right hand on her chest. "No matter what I'll always be Linky's little princess." She than picks up the dresses off her bed with her left hand and goes to pack them away in the closet.

Lana rolls her eyes as she reaches into her right pocket. "Yeah, you don't sound jealous at all." She pulls out some grapes and gives them to George. (Though I do want to know what kind of girl Lincoln likes.)

Meanwhile Lincoln stands in front of another door and knocks. "knock" "knock"

"You can come in."

"Yeah! Door's open!"

Lincoln once again walks in after hearing two female voices. He looks around the room, which is divided in two once again with a smile.

There is a window in the center of the back wall just like the other room. But it has a red curtain on the right and a dark gray one on the left. A dresser rest right under it with a few books on top of it on the left and a lamp with a football through the center of it on the right. On the right side of the room is a single bed with a single white pillow, white sheets and red covers. On the left is a canopy bed with a black top, no curtains, a single white pillow, gray sheets and black covers. There also is a writer's desk by the foot of the bed, a mirror above the desk and a wall mounted lamp on the back wall pointing down at the bed.

Right in front of Lincoln is a twelve year old girl that stands five feet tall with peach skin, drown hair tied in a short ponytail, black eyes, freckles on her cheeks and full lips. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, small B-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, curvy butt, fit legs and small feet. She is wearing a white T-shirt with short red sleeves, a red number one printed on the front, red shorts, white knee high socks and black cleats.

She is bouncing a soccer ball from knee to knee as she looks at Lincoln with a small. "Hey little bro. Ready to go trick-or-treating tonight?"

Lincoln raises his right eyebrow and looks around the room confusingly. "Yeah I'm ready for tonight." He than looks back at her. "Hey Lynn, where's Lucy? I could have sworn I heard her voice with yours early."

"I'm right here."

Lincoln jumps hearing the stoic sounding feminine voice behind him. "Aaaahhhh!" He turns around with his right hand on his heart and looks at Lucy. "Don't do that Luse. I know it's Halloween, but don't kill me before we go out tonight."

Lucy stands four feet, ten inches tall with pale peach skin, full lips, long black hair that stops at the top of her back with bangs covering her forehead and blue eyes. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small B-cup, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a white and black stripe shirt, a black dress that stops pass her knees, short white and black stripe socks and black shoes.

Lucy looks at Lincoln with a small frown. "I'm sorry Lincoln. I didn't mean to scare you. Well not yet anyway. So what happened? Did mom and dad go to the party?"

Lynn catches the soccer ball in her hands and looks at Lincoln with a smile. "Yeah! Did you really convinced them that we'll be ok by ourselves for a night?"

Lincoln looks at Lynn with a nervous smile. "Well... not by ourselves." His smile than changes into a happy one. "Ms. DiMartino we be here soon and mom and dad just wanted me to tell everybody that..."

Lucy cuts Lincoln off. "Sigh. Not to stay out to late."

Lynn spins the soccer ball on her right index finger with a small frown as she continues after Lucy. "Don't eat all of your Halloween candy tonight."

Lincoln gives both of them a smile. "And not to destroy the house. They also said that they love us." He than walks out of the room, stops in the hallway, looks at the two girls and points down the hallway with his left thumb. "I'm going to Luna's and Luan's room next. See you two later." He than walks towards the next door.

Lucy than walks over to her bed and gets down on her knees. "Well since dad isn't here." She than reaches under the bed and pulls out four boxes. "I can use my real decorations." She than looks at Lynn. "Can you give me a hand please."

Lynn places the soccer ball on her bed and looks at Lucy with a smile. "Sure thing sis." She than walks over, picks up two boxes and follows her out of the room.

Lincoln walks up to the next door and once again knocks. "knock" "knock"

"Come on in dude!"

"Yes, please come in!"

Lincoln opens the door and walks into the room. Before he can even get a good look around, a cream pie is slammed right into his face.

"Oh. Hey Lincoln. Sorry for the "trick" but I thought you'd like the "treat." Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"uhh. Sorry about that little bro. I didn't know she was going to do that."

Lincoln feels someone pass him a towel in his left hand as he removes the pie tin with his right. (It's a good thing you have a cute laugh Luan. And that you are just as cute.) He wipes off the cream pie and looks around the room with a blush.

Just like all the other rooms there is a window in the center of the back wall. But on the left side of the room is a small built-in stage in the center of the left wall, a dresser to it's right and a mirror on top of it. On the right side of the room is a bunk bed against the right wall. The top bed has White sheets, a white pillow and purple covers. The bottom bed has lavender sheets, a white pillow and pink covers. Also in the room is a purple beanbag chair, a drum set, a record player and two amps with a electric guitar resting against one of them.

Lincoln than looks at the two girls standing in front of him.

The thirteen year old girl stands five feet, one inch tall with peach skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail that curls at the end with a yellow scrunchie, black eyes, full lips, big buck teeth and silver braces. She has a skinny body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a pink flower above her left breast, a yellow checkered skirt that stops above her knees, yellow socks up to his knees and brown shoes with a pink flower on each of them.

The fourteen year old girl stands five feet, two inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair in a pixie cut, black eyes with purple eye shadow, freckles on his cheeks and full lips. She has a slim body with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cups, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs small and feet. She is wearing a purple T-shirt with a skull printed on it, lavender checkered skirt that stops above her knees, white belt, purple boots that go up to just below her knees, paper clip earrings, a black chocker and three black bracelets on both of her wrists.

Lincoln looks over at the younger girl with a smile. "Well Luan, I think we'll both enjoy the treats we'll get later tonight." He than gives both of them a proud smile. "And I got Ms. DiMartino to agree to come here tonight. So mom and dad have gone to there Halloween party."

The other girl gives Lincoln a big smile and a fist bump with her right hand to his left. "Way to go dude. Looks like all of us are going to have a rocking Halloween."

Luan gives Lincoln a big hug with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Lincoln this is so great." She pulls back and looks at him with a small blush, that he mimics. "We're going to have a "hall" of a Halloween. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?"

The other girl rolls her eyes and looks at Luan with a deadpan expression. "You have been waiting all day to use that one haven't ya?"

Luan looks at her with a smile and nods. "But you have to admit Luna. The first pun I did was definitely "rock" ing. So why stop when I'm on a "roll". Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Luna smiles as she rolls her eyes again. "Should have seen that one coming." She than looks at Lincoln. "So Lincoln, mom and dad left their, I love you, with you right?"

Lincoln looks at Luna with a smile and a nod. "You got it. Along with the usual. Don't stay out all night. Don't eat nothing but candy. And not to destroy the house. Now I have to pass the message on to Leni. See you two later." He than walks out of the room.

Luna nods as she watches Lincoln go. "Later little bro."

Luan gives Lincoln with a wave. "See you in a little while Lincoln."

Meanwhile Lincoln is walking up to the final room. (I should have known that the costumes would be in Lori's and Leni's room. I mean, Lily probably help Leni with the designs and than Leni made them.) He sees that the door is left open and walks into the room. He looks around the room with a smile.

Just like all of the girls rooms, a window is in the center of the back wall with light purple curtains. The walls have posters on them and Christmas lights line around the top of the walls. A desk rests against the back wall to the left of the window. It has a chair in front of it and a sewing machine on top of it. A white closet door is in the left wall close to the desk. A white dresser with a mirror on top of it is against the center of the left wall. There are two beds with their heads against the right wall and a dresser with a lamp on top of it between them. The first bed has white sheets, pink covers and a big white pillow. The other bed has blue sheets, light blue covers, a white pillow, a smaller blue pillow with a light blue heart printed on it and a small circular pink pillow.

Lincoln smirks with a blush as he sees a fifteen year old girl sitting at the desk and sewing something. (So Leni is still working on them. I know this is kinda underhanded, but sweet, beautiful Leni could never say no to me.) He than walks up to her.

Leni stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at mid back with bangs covering her forehead with the ends swapped upwards, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, Big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a seafoam green dress that stops halfway down her thighs with white straps, white sandals with seafoam green bows, orange hoop earrings and white circular framed shades on top of her head.

Leni smiles as she puts the final touches on something red that she is sewing. "And done!" (I hope Linky likes the extra touches to his costume I added.) She than lightly blushes. (I bet he's going to look so handsome in this.) She than feels someone tapping her right shoulder and turns to see Lincoln. "Linky! Your home." She than gets up out of the chair, pickes him up with a hug and kisses him on the right cheek.

Lincoln's whole body blushes red and he can't help but have a big smile on his face when Leni holds his head against her big breasts. (I shouldn't love this, but I just can't help it. So soft. So big.)

Leni smiles as she rubs her right cheek on the top of Lincoln's head. "I've been waiting for you to get home Linky." She pulls back and looks at him in the eyes with a confused frown as he lifts his head up. "Where were you anyway Linky?" She than gives him a smile. "Oh. You were with Clyde right?"

Lincoln smiles and puts his hands on Leni's shoulders. "Yeah I was with Clyde earlier. Oh, He's coming trick or treating with us tonight. But it took me longer to get home before I get Ms. DiMartino to agree to stay the night with us."

Leni raises her right eyebrow and tilts her head to the left confusingly. "Your substitute teacher? Why is she coming here?"

Lincoln smiles with a small blush on his cheeks. (Damn. How is she so cute and sexy at the same time.) "Well, you remember that mom wanted to take dad to a Halloween party tonight?"

Leni smiles as she looks into Lincoln's eyes. "Oh right. And you said that you would ask your substitute teacher to stay with us because mom and dad didn't want to leave us alone." Her smile than widens. "Oh my gosh. So you got her to come." She than pulls him into a tighter hug. "So mom and dad got to go to their party. Linky, that's so totes great of you." She than lovingly rubs her right cheek against his.

Lincoln smirks as he rubs his cheek against Leni's back. (I should just wait for tonight to see them in their costumes. But a sneak peek won't hurt.) He than pulls back and looks into her eyes with the saddest puppy dog eyes he can do. "Leni, I know that I agreed to wait to see all of you in your costumes. But can I get a sneak peek at them, please?"

Leni's eyes widen and her mouth drops open a little bit before she nods a few times. "Sure Linky." She than puts Lincoln back down, not noticing that her breasts rub against his chest and than his face.

Lincoln's whole body blushes red again and his eyes focus on Leni's big breasts. (Leni's breasts are going to be the death of me.) He looks away as she turns around and bites his lips. (Or Lori's smirk. Or Luna's hips. Or Luan's laugh. Or Lynn's butt. Or Lucy's eyes. Or Lana's heart. Or Lola's grace. Or Lisa's smarts. Or Lily's smile.) He than looks back at her as she is opening the closet door. He looks down and gulps as he looks up and down her shapely legs. He looks away again with a frown. (Darn it. Why can't I stop thinking about them like this.) His eyes than fall on what she was sewing. "Is that my costume?"

Leni hearing what Lincoln said, turns to the right and looks at him with a smile. "Yeah. I actually finished all of our costumes last night. And when I got home and saw your door open. I went in to talk to you and saw your costume on your bed. I saw that it needed a few extra touches and just finished it a little while ago. I hope you like it Linky."

Lincoln picks it up and looks at it with a smile. He than turns and starts to walk out of the room. "You know, it's ok Leni. I see all of you in your costumes tonight anyway. I need to get back downstairs to wait for Ms. DiMartino. Bye Leni!" He was already out of the door when he said bye.

Leni watches Lincoln leave with both eyebrows raised. "Oh, uhh, ok." She than smiles and waves with her left hand. "Bye Lincoln!"

Lincoln walks down the hallway with a smile. (I did make a promise to all of them after all.) He looks down at his costume and his smile widens. (This is going to be a awesome Halloween.) He than walks up to his door, opens it and walks in as she closes it behind himself.

 **To** **be** **continued**.

And that's the last of my new stories of this year. And I just missed posting this on my birthday. I will also try to finish the next chapter of my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story hopefully by Christmas or New Year's. But let's get to the challenges.

 **1: Loud house in a new world**

 **While Lisa is working on a new** **invention, with Lilly's help. The rest of their sisters come into their room while arguing, which the two of them soon joining. Lincoln, upon hearing his sisters having another fight. Walks into the room and tries to stop it. But he is than knocked into the machine, turning it on and damaging it. It than teleports not only them, but the whole house into another world. Will Lisa be able to fix it? Will they ever get back home? Was anybody else in the house when it was teleported? Well, only you can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If your story is a multi crossover story. Than it's because Liza fixes the machine and they are traveling from world to world to get home.**

 **2\. If the world they are in has people with powers/abilities. Than the Loud House characters can develop powers/abilities that fit the world.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings, than it's a Loud House character with a character from that world, Lincoln/Harem (can be large) (can have his sisters) (the young ones have to be aged up) or Lincoln/Harem and the main character of that world/Harem. (same as above)**

 **2: Welcome to the Loud House!**

 **It begins the same way as the first challenge, but instead of teleporting the Loud House, it teleports a lot of people from another world into theirs. Now it's up to the Louds (and anybody from the other world that would help) to find all of the people from the other world. Will Lisa be able to send all of them back to their own world? What if one, some or all of them are extremely dangerous? What if they they found a reason to stay in the Loud House world? Well, only you can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You have to only use characters from one world that get teleported in.**

 **2\. If the people that get teleported in can give others powers, abilities or weapons, then they give them to as many of the Loud House characters that you want.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings, than** **the main ones are a Loud House character/crossover character, Lincoln/Harem (can be large) (can have his sisters in it) (younger sisters have to be aged up) or its Lincoln/crossover character harem and crossover character/Loud house character harem. (the character you pick can be male or female) (can be large)**

3: **Lincoln** **Loud** **and** **crazy** **with** **the** **Mask**.

 **One** **Saturday** **morning** , **Lincoln** **tries** **to** **help** **out** **his** **sisters** **one** **by** **one** , **but** **it** **blows** **up** **in** **his** **face** **every** **time**. **He** **leaves** **the** **house** **thinking** **that** **his** **sisters** **are** **mad** **at** **him**. **Not** **knowing** **that** **they** **all** **feel** **bad** **at** **yelling** **at** **him**. **While** **on** **his** **way** **back** **home** **after** **nightfall** , **he** **finds** **a** **old** **mask**. **He** **is** **than** **grabbed** **by** **a** **large** **man** , **who** **tells** **him** **what** **he** **is** **going** **to** **do** **to** **him** **in** **the** **next** **few** **hours** **before** **forcefully** **kissing** **him** **and** **than** **throwing** **him** **into** **a** **alleyway**. **Lincoln** **falls** **on** **the** **ground** **on** **his** **back** **and the** **Mask** **lannds** **right** **on** **his** **face**. **After** **quickly** **getting** **back** **up** **on** **his** **feet** **and** **spinning** **in** **a** **mini** **tornado** , **the** **now** **green** **faced** **Lincoln** **takes** **care** **of** **the** **man** **and** **is** **literally** **bouncing** **off** **the** **walls** **with** **his** **new** **power**. **A** **lightbulb** **than** **pops** **up** **above** **his** **head** **as** **he** **realizes** **that** **with** **his** **new** **powers** , **that** **not** **only** **can** **he** **do** **whatever** **he** **wants** , **but** **he** **can** **do** **whatever** **for** **his** **sisters** **so** **they'll** **be** **happy** **with** **him** **again**. **How** **far** **will** **Lincoln** **go to make his sisters and everyone else he cares about happy? How dark will the Mask make him? Will he let his sisters wear the Mask? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If your story is a non corrupting Mask one. Than Lincoln will not kill anybody. (but he can hurt them in cartoony ways)**

 **2\. If your story is a dark or gray Mask one. Than Lincoln (and everyone else that he lets wear the Mask) slow let's the** **power of the Mask bring out his (their) darker and crazier side out. (he/they are more than ok with killing people that he/they feel that they really deserve it, or someone that really just pisses him/them off.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings. Than the main one is Lincoln/harem. (can be large) (can have his sisters and his mother in it. Uses the Mask to make his younger sisters older)**

 **4: Lincoln, The Loudest Overlord.**

 **One day, on Lincoln's sixteenth birthday. Lincoln and his sisters go to the park to spend some time together. After a few hours of having fun and are about to go home, the ground under Lincoln's feet suddenly opens up and he falls down through the hole. After some unknown amount of time, Lincoln comes to and looks up into the concerned faces of his sisters. After trying to find a safer way out, Lucy finds the remains of a large black tower. Something in the tower calls out to Lincoln and makes him enter it, with his sisters trying, but failing to stop him.** **Soon with all of them inside of what's left of the tower, Lincoln stops in front of a small purple glowing orb that's floating off of the ground. As he slowly reaches out for it, with his sisters trying to stop him. None of them seeing the ghostly blue orbs raise out of the ground behind them. As soon as Lincoln touches the orb, a dark power flows into his body and it starts to change him. At the same time, the blue orbs that don't fly out of the tower and into the city, fly right into each of the girls. This causes all of them to change as well, with the younger ones getting taller and older looking. When the girls stop changing, they open their eyes and when they see Lincoln, their eyes change into hearts and smirks form on their faces. Lincoln stands up as he stops changing with a dark smirk on his face. What changes did all of them go through? Where did the other blue orbs go? What will Lincoln do with the dark power he now has? Well, it up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points:** **1\. This is a dark or gray Lincoln story. So he is ok with hurting or even killing people that he feels get in his way, ticks him off and tries to take what he feels is his.**

 **2\. The drak power now inside of Lincoln also makes him what to rebuild the lost kingdom of the last Overlord.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Lincoln/big harem. (his sisters are in it and his mother can be in it) (can be large)**

 **5: Lisa and her accidental love potion.**

 **One day while working in her room, Lisa is making a formula to make herself taller. She drinks it and it works, but then her body continues to change. Her lips become fuller, her legs become shapely, her hips and butt become curver and her chest become bigger. And it also has two more side affects. The first makes any girl she wants attracted to her. The last one makes any girl she kisses on the lips fall in love with her. Will Lisa try to cure herself? What will the rest of the Loud family think when they see the new Lisa? How many girls will fall in love with her? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can do a version of this story that it works on guys instead of girls.**

 **2\. You can have crossover characters in your story that fall in love with Lisa. But they have to be geniuses just like her.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Lisa/Femharem or Lisa/Harem. (can be large) (can have her sisters, her mother or Lincoln in it)**

 **6: Lucy and the book of summoning monster girls.**

 **Lucy finds a old book that has a incantation for summon monsters in it. She takes it home and after reading it, she finds out that she can summon a special kinds of monsters, demons and angels that will be loyal to her and do all most anything she says. But she didoon't notice that a page has been skillfully been removed from the book. She decides to try it out to see if it would work, and to her shock it does. She summons a vampire girl that falls in love with her and kisses her. Lucy getting over the shock of being kissed by the vampire girl, she does the summoning four more times to only summon four more monster girls that also fall in love with her and kiss her one at a time. What will Lucy do now that she can only summon monster girls? Where is the missing page, and who has it? What will she say to her family when they see the monster girls? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can make a monster boys version if you want.**

 **2\. The monster girls (or monster boys) have to be crossover characters.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Lucy/Monster girl harem. (can be large)**

 **7: Lynn Jr, love and sports go hand and hand.**

 **Multiple one on one sport** **competitions come to town and Lynn enters all of them. She meets people from around the world that fall for her after seeing her skills or getting beat by her. Lynn now finds herself being asked out by people that love sports just as much as her, not to mention that she has fun on each one. How far will Lynn go in each competition? How much dates will she get? How many surprises are around each corner? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Lynn doesn't have to win every competition, but she does have to make it to at least fourth place or higher.**

 **2\. Everyone that Lynn goes out with as to be a crossover character that plays or is a fan of the sport she's in at the time.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Lynn/Harem, Lynn/Femharem or Lynn/Bi harem.**

 **8: Luna's fem rock and roll love.**

 **Luna's band gets to play in a concert with other female rockers. What Luna didn't expect was to find love with multiple women that night, not only from the other girl rockers, but with some of the girls in the crowd as well. Will she be able to pick one out of all the girls she falls for? Will she instead pick as many as she can that agree to share her? What kind of crazy ride will Luna, her family and her future girlfriend/s have along the way? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can have a lot of songs in your story.**

 **2\. All of the girls that fall in love with Luna have to be crossover characters that play music or love rock and roll.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Luna/Female crossover character or Luna/Femharem.**

 **9: Leni and the yuri hotel.**

 **Leni gets a job in a new hotel that has just opened. Strangely, most of the guests are beautiful single women. They all fall in love with Leni for not only her beauty, but for her kindness as well. Poor Leni also finds herself falling in love with all of the women to. What will each of the women do to get Leni's attention? Will Leni be able to pick one or will she pick as many of the women that she can? How will her family help her out with getting the woman (or women) of her dreams? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Leni has to have spent some time helping out each woman with a problem before they make their moves on her.**

 **2\. Each woman has to be a crossover character like, Holli Would, Hello Nurse, Chel, Foxxy Love and/or 18.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Leni/Female crossover character or Leni/Femharem.**

 **10: The ten lights of Kingdom Hearts.**

 **While going to the movies, the Loud family gets attacked by the heartless. Lynn Sr. and Rita sink into a pool of darkness. Lincoln sacrifices himself for his sisters. And each of the girls are covered in light as their world falls into darkness. Each of them wake up in a new world (with the younger ones now older) after having what they think is a strange dream. Now with their own Keyblades and abilities, they help out the worlds, help out a teen boy named Sora fight back the darkness, fight people that look like their friends and two boys that look just like their brother being used by a evil fairy. They also find love with all the beautiful women (Disney only) that they meet along the way. Will they find away to bring back their home? Will their lovers leave their worlds and go with them? Will they save their friends and now two brothers from the darkness? Will, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. The girls get to go to two Disney worlds each before they meet back up together, and than they meet Sora at the start of Kingdom Hearts one.**

 **2\. You can use Worlds based on TV shows, live action movies and animated movies that are not currently in Kingdom Hearts.**

 **3\. The main pairings are the Loud sisters with a yuri harem each, Sora/girls from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy harem, Heartless Lincoln and Nobody Lincoln with girls from the Loud House harems each.**

 **That's all of them. And now as I promised at the very beginning, here are the girls in Lincoln's harem. (as if all of you didn't know already.)**

 **Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Becky, Carol, Cristina, Dana, Darcy, Haiku, Ms. DiMartino, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Teri**

Will that's all for now, until next time. Bye!


	2. Halloween Ace Part 2

**Halloween Ace! Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everybody!** **Part 2 is here and just as a warning, this chapter will have a good amount of mild fan service. I'd also like to thank the 43 followers and 37 favorites all of you have given this story. Let's start with the reviews.**

 **DarkQueenBlazer: I did say I was going to change some of the characters ages.**

 **AbstractedRisqu: It's awesome to hear that this story has made you so happy. I just hope that I don't disappoint you with where it goes. I hate to say this, but the harem is set. However I will add 2 yuri harems with most of the girls you wanted. (Will be at the end of this chapter) I just hope this is ok. As for Lincoln's manhood, 5 and a half now. 7 later.** **I checked out Mike Inel's art and you are 100% right. I especially like his version of Lucy and wish someone would make fan animations of the show with his designs.**

 **Guest: Sorry but, none of those characters are going to be in this story.**

 **He23t: Here's more. I hope you like it. I can't wait to see your story. Just put it's tittle in a review or PM me when you post it.**

 **johnmonty: Thanks and more you shall have!**

 **Noosekiller** **: Thank you. And I'll try to improve my writing. Leave a review or PM me when you post it.**

 **hecker4580: Man, a lot of you want to do a Loud House/Overlord story. Just leave a review or PM me when you post it.**

 **jasongd: Thank you very much.**

 **Shaeril McBrown: I didn't even know she made one.**

 **VaultHunter18: Thank you. The harem list is on fanfiction and AO3.**

 **Dragonking23: I hope you like this chapter to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House or any other cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Lolli, Implied shorta, Implied incest.**

Talking **."**

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS'

 **Locations and time of day.**

 **(I made a mistake in the first chapter. Lori doesn't walk out of the kitchen, it's the dining room. It's not that big, but I wanted to address it. Now on to the chapter.)**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan. Three, fifty in the afternoon.**

Laying on a lawn chair that is on the roof of a two story house. The black ink man sips some pink lemonade through a straw in a glass in his left hand. He is holding a pair of binoculars up to his face with his other hand. He is watching Lincoln and Clyde walking down the sidewalk. "And here comes the lucky main character now." He than finishes his lemonade and throws the glass behind himself.

"crasssh"

The than looks up into the sky and rubs his chin in thought. "But you know? I've been thinking." He than puts the back of his right hand up to the left side of his mouth and whispers. "More like some awesome people gave me a good idea." He than quickly jumps up, puts his hands on his waist and has a big smile on his face. "Why not make things even more entertaining? Nobody said Lincoln has to be the only one to get lucky." A toon lightbulb than appears above his head and clicks on.

"click"

The black ink man's eyes than widen in realization. "And I know just what to do." He than turns to the edge of the roof and takes a stance like he is on a diving board.

There at the edge of the roof, is a black toon hole lying flat in the air.

The black ink man than takes a running start. "This is it. To over dramatise the moment he makes his jump." He jumps up into the air and does a flip. "He makes the flip and..." He than dives through the hole.

"bam"

"tiss"

"crassh"

The black ink man's right hand shakingly sticks out of the hole. His pain filled voice is than heard through the hole. "I'm ok."

 **Inside of the Loud House.** **Four, ten in the afternoon.**

Lincoln's door opens and he jumps out and puts his fists on his hips. "When the bad guys get the upper hand. They always forget that the good guys always have a..." He than pulls out a ace of hearts card out of his left sleeve. "Ace up their sleeves."

He is now wearing a red shirt with a black spade on the chest, a white A is in the center of it, golden wrist bands, red pants, a golden belt, black boots that go half way up his calfs, a blue cape and a black domino mask.

Lincoln looks down the hall at his sisters closed doors. A small smirk forms on his face as well a small blush. "Don't worry beautiful young women of the Loud House. Because Ace Savvy is here."

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

Lincoln turns his head at the sound of someone knocking at the door. He heads towards the front door while calling out behind himself. "Don't worry I'll get it!" He than walks down the stairs, up to the door and than opens it. "Your a bit early. Just wait right here and I'll get your can..." He stops and has to look up at who's standing there. He blushes and his eyes turn into hearts. "...dy."

Standing there is a woman that is twenty eight years old, stands five feet, six inches tall, has light brown skin, long brown hair that goes down to her waist, black eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black dress with long sleeves, it shows off a bit of her cleavage as well her legs thanks to the slits on the sides, black two inch heels and a witch's hat.

The woman's smile widens when she sees Lincoln. "Hello Lincoln. Can you tell your parents I'm here? From what you told me about your dad, I'm sure he wants to get going."

Lincoln has a love sick look on his face as he opens the door more for the woman. "Sorry Ms. DiMartino, but they have already left." He than stands to the side. "Please, come in." He closes the door after she walks in. He than looks back up at her. "You look awesome in that costume Ms. DiMartino."

Ms. DiMartino blushes lightly as she looks down at Lincoln. "Why thank you Lincoln." She than looks around and than back at Lincoln with her right eyebrow raised. "So where are your sisters Lincoln? I want to finally meet them."

Lincoln walks towards the stairs, but he keeps his eyes on her. "They're upstairs in their rooms. Wait right here I'll call them." He almost trips over the second step, but catches himself and than continues up them. When he gets to the top he let's out a sigh. "uhh." (Thank goodness I cought myself and didn't look like a idiot by falling flat on my face.) He than walks up to each of his sisters doors one at a time and knocks.

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

Lincoln than stood back by the top of the stairs and waited for his sisters to come out.

Four of the seven doors open and eight of his sisters walked out into the hallway. Lucy and Lynn were the two missing.

Lori crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Lincoln with her right eyebrow raised. "What is it Lincoln?" She than gives him a smirk and puts her hands on her hips. "Or did you just want to show off your costume?" She than looks him up and down. "I do have to admit, it does suit you nicely."

Leni claps her hands in front of her chest as she looks at him with a smile. "I know you would look handsome in your costume Linky."

Luna looks at Lincoln with a smile with her right hand on her hip. "Yeah, you look awesome dude."

Luan has a small blush and a smile as she looks Lincoln up and down. "You do look "super" cool like that Linc. he he he he."

Lana also has a small blush as she gives Lincoln a smile. "You do look pretty good in red big bro."

Lola smirks as she puts her hands on her hips and looks Lincoln up and down. "You do look good, but I think you would look better as a knight."

Lisa straightens her glasses as she looks at Lincoln with a smile. "I concur with are other siblings. Like the saying goes, clothes make the man."

Lily blushs as she looks at Lincoln with sparkling eyes and a smile. "Wow Lincoln. You look like a real superhero." (Just like some of my drawings of you.)

Lincoln can't help but blush and smile at hearing all the compliments. He than puts his fists on his waist and puffs out his chest. "That's because I am a superhero." He than looks at all of them. "One that would do anything to protect his beautiful sisters." He lightly finches as he realizes what he said. (Oh crap. Did I say what I think I said.)

All of the girls let out giggles and Lori shakes her head with a smile. "You dork."

Lincoln rubs the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment. His eyes than widen slightly and he looks around. "Hey. Where are Lynn and Lucy?"

All the girls than look around with confused looks on their faces.

Leni walks up to the bathroom door and leans her left ear closer to it. "Like I totes don't hear anything in the bathroom."

Luna walks up to Lynn and Lucy's door, opens it and peeks her head in. She than looks back at the others. "They're not in their room."

Lily's eyes widen in realization and she snaps her right thumb and index fingers. "They must be downstairs decorating." She than looks at everybody with a smile. "Since dad isn't here, Lucy can put up her really scary ones. Let's go help them."

Lincoln nods his head and gives them all a smile. "Good idea Lil. Besides, the real reason I wanted to get all of your attentions is because Ms. DiMartino is here. She wants to meet all of you. I go find Lynn and Lucy, than I can introduce all of you to her. Come on girls." He than turns around and walks down the stairs.

Lori had a small frown when Lincoln said his substitute teacher's name. She quickly however puts on a small smirk. "Well let's find out what taste are brother has when it comes to older women." She than walks towards the stairs.

Leni nods her head with a smile. "Yeah, Linky did say that she is nice and pretty. I can't wait to meet her." She than follows behind Lori.

Lily nods her head as well. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet her to." She goes right after Leni.

Lisa has a serious look as she follows Lily. "I'll admit that I am curious about this female educator that are brother has a infatuation for."

Lana looks at Lisa with a deadpan expression as she follows her. "You could have just said he likes her you know."

Lisa looks back at Lana with the same expression. "That is what I said."

Luna smirks as she's right behind Lana. "Take it easy you two. We want to leave a good impression, don't we?"

Luan is next and has a smile on her face. "Yeah, it might be halloween, but we don't want to scare her away. he he he."

Lola frows and crosses her arms over her chest as she follows Luan. (Speak for yourself Luan. We're more than ok by ourselves.) A smirk than forms on her face. (What am I worried about? I bet she is so plan it's not even funny.)

Lincoln was already downstairs and leading Ms. DiMartino into the dining room. He looks around for Lynn and Lucy, but they are not in this room. He than looks up at her with a smile and small blush. "Can you wait right here please Ms. DiMartino? I still have to find two of my sisters."

Ms. DiMartino looks down at Lincoln with a smile and gives him a nod. "Sure Lincoln. I don't mind waiting here."

Lincoln gives her a smile and than heads to the living room. But once again doesn't find his two sisters. (They're not in here either. That leaves the kitchen, dad's and mom's room, or outside. They have to be in the kitchen.) He than walks back through the dining room. Waving to Ms. Dimartino as he walked past. He than walks into the kitchen. Than suddenly a black bat with red glaring eyes, it's wings spread out and blood red fangs, drops out of the air right in front of his face. Lincoln falls down on his butt as he looks at it with wide fear filled eyes and covers his mouth with both hands. (Don't scream and be a wimp! Don't scream and be a wimp!) He than hears Lucy's slightly worried voice.

"Lincoln are you ok?"

Lincoln than looks up and sees Lucy, who is standing on top of a counter, looking down at him. He than notices that she had stuck a thin string to the ceiling. Following it down, he sees that the bat is attached to it. (Oh. It's fake. Thank God I didn't scream like a little girl.) He than stands back up and looks back up to Lucy with a smile. "I'm ok Luce. Your fake bat just got me good is all."

Lucy's worried frown changes into a little smile. "Well that's good. Now I know these bats I made do the trick. Will you help me put the rest up through out the house?"

Lincoln's smile widens and he gives Lucy a nod. "Of course I will Luce. But Ms. DiMartino is here and she wants to meet you and our other sisters. You didn't hear me talking to her when I let her in?" He than looks around the kitchen. "And where did Lynn go?"

Lucy shakes her head. "I was to busy thinking about how I wanted to set everything up. I thought you were talking to one of our sisters." She than points at the back door with her left index finger. "Lynn in the back yard setting up some of the jack-o'-lanterns."

Lincoln gives Lucy a nod and a smile. "Thanks Lucy." He than reaches up to her with a blush. "Here, let me help you down."

Lucy blushes as she bends her knees and puts her hands on his shoulders. He than lightly grabs her waist, pulls her off the counter and rest her feet on the floor. "Thanks Lincoln."

Lincoln let's go of Lucy's waist and gives her a nod. "Don't mention it Luce. I'll go and get Lynn." He than points over his left shoulder with his left thumb. "You wait with our other sisters in the living room." He than walks towards the back door.

Lucy looks away from Lincoln for a second, before looking back at him and calls out to him. "Lincoln." When he looks back at her, she continues. "I think you look nice in your costume. But next year you should be a vampire." A blush than forms on her cheeks. "I think you would make a good Alucard."

Lincoln gives Lucy a smile with a small blush of his own. "Thanks Luce. And I'll be Alucard if you'll be Wednesday Addams. I think you'd be a awesome version of her."

Lucy's blush darkens and she looks away from Lincoln. "I'll think about it." She than walks into the dining room.

Lincoln than opens the back door and steps outside. He than looks around and sees Lynn carrying a jack-o'-lantern. "Hey Lynn, Ms. DiMartino is here. Come on inside. She wants to meet you and our other sisters."

Lynn frowns as she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just let me put this thing down." She walks up to the steps Lincoln is on, bends over and rest the jack-o'-lantern down on the left side of them. Another one is already on the opposite side of them. "But after I say hi." She than smiles. "Me and you are decorating the front yard together." She than straightens back up and her smile becomes a smirk when she sees him. "Wow Superman, you look a lot shorter in person."

Lincoln pouts and blushes in embarrassment. "Very funny Lynn, but you know that I'm Ace Savvy."

Lynn crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't you mean captain dork?"

Lincoln gives Lynn a deadpan look as he continues to blush. "Ha Ha. And I thought Luan was the only comedian." He than turns around and walks back inside.

Lynn quickly catches up with Lincoln and stops him by wrapping her left arm around his shoulders. "Now wait up Linc. You know I'm just teasing. Besides..." She than looks him up and down with a smile. "You do look kinda cool like this."

Lincoln than looks at Lynn with his right eyebrow raised. "You really think so?"

Lynn lightly blushes as she gives Lincoln a big smirk. "Does this answer your question?" She than kisses him on the right cheek.

Lincoln's whole face blushes red and a deamy smile forms on it. (Wow, it's not every day Lynn gives me a kiss. So far, I love today.) Her lips than let go of his cheek with a "pop" and he than looks at her. "Yeah, that answers my question alright."

Lynn than let's Lincoln go and nods her head in the direction of the living room. "Good, now come on so I can say hi to her. The sooner that's done, the sooner you and I can get to work." She than pokes his right arm with her left index finger. "I'm beefing you up one way or another little bro." She than walks out of the kitchen.

Lincoln can't help but look down at Lynn's butt as she walks away. (God, why did you have to give me cute and hot sisters?) He than shakes his head. (Come on Lincoln, you got to stop thinking about them like that.) He than walks towards the living room. (Besides, not adding Ms. DiMartino. I have crashes on other girls.) He than sees all his sisters waiting for him, giving him smilies when they see him. (Still, a guy can dream.) He than smiles back at them as they are standing next to each other, Oldest to youngest. "Ok, let's get the introduction started. "Lincoln looks up at his sisters with a smile. "Girls, meet the best substitute teacher in Royal Woods. Ms. Dimartino."

Ms. Dimartino is sitting in a chair at the table when they all walked in. She than stands up will giggling. "he he he he. Why thank you Lincoln. But don't think I'll go easy on you when it comes to your school work." She than stands in front of the girls with a smile. "It's good to finally meet you girls. Lincoln has told me a lot about all of you."

All of the girls look at Ms. DiMartino with different levels of shock. They also have different thoughts about the woman that their Lincoln who as a crush on.

Lori tries to keep a straight face as she looks at Ms. DiMartino. (No wonder Lincoln talks about her. She's literally a destination on legs.)

Leni has some wonder mixed in her shocked look. (Oh. My. Gosh. She is really pretty. No wonder Linky has a crush on her.)

Luna has a small blush as she looks Ms. DiMartino up and down with her shocked eyes. (Talk about your rocking bods. I wish she was my substitute teach.)

Luan has a few small hint of sadness in her shocked eyes. (Damn, she's got curves to spare. But anyone is curvy compared to a stick like me.)

Lynn's shocked eyes widen in realization as she looks at Ms. DiMartino. (Wait! She's Ms. DiMartino!? I guess I should have paid more attention to Lincoln when he was talking about her. Instead of just rolling my eyes and than asking him to do something with me, so I didn't have to hear any more about her.)

Lucy gets over her shock quickly and than has a small sad frown on her face. (sigh. I shouldn't have been surprised. Lincoln is a boy, and boys like women that look like her)

Lana hopes no one can see the depression she is feeling in her shocked eyes. (Holy cow! She looks like a super model or something. So she's the type Lincoln likes. The type that I will never look like.)

Lola's jaw drops open a little as she looks Ms. DiMartino up and down. (But... But... She wasn't supposed to be actually pretty! And her boobs are bigger than mom's!)

Lisa tilts her head slightly to the right has she looks at Ms. DiMartino. (This is slightly not want I anticipated. I expected a attractive female with how my brother described her. But I didn't expect her to have so much...) She than focuses on her large breasts and curvy hips. (Extra.)

Lily has a lot of wonder mixed in her eyes as she looks up at Ms. DiMartino. (No wonder Lincoln likes her. I hope I'm as beautiful as her when I get older.)

Lincoln than walks up to his sisters one at a time. He starts with Lori and than looks back at Ms. DiMartino with a smile. "Ms. DiMartino, I'd like to introduce you to my oldest sister, the queen of no...)

Lori looks down at Lincoln with a frown as the other girls giggle. "Hey!"

Lincoln than looks up at Lori with a smile. "And one out of the ten best sisters anyone could ever have. Not to mention Royal Woods best golfer, My oldest sister Lori Loud." She gives him a smile as she playfully flicks his tuff of hair.

Ms. DiMartino than walks up to Lori and sticks out her right hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Lori. Lincoln has told me a lot about you."

Lori gives Ms. DiMartino a smile as she shakes her hand. "And it's nice to meet you Ms. DiMartino." Even though she is smiling on the outside, she's frowning on the inside. (I hope you don't dress something like this when you're teaching my little brother.)

Lincoln than steps up to Leni. "This is Royal Woods best designer, and is one of the nicest and gentlest person I know. My older sister Leni Loud."

Leni looks down at Lincoln with a blush and a smile. "Aaaawwww. That's so sweet of you Linky."

Ms. DiMartino than steps up Leni and sticks out her right hand out again. "Hello Leni. Lincoln has told me all about your talents."

Leni than shakes Ms. DiMartino's hand while giving her a smile. "And Linky has told us how beautiful and nice you are."

Lincoln's whole face blushes in embarrassment as he looks up at Leni. "Leni."

Ms. DiMartino than looks down at Lincoln with a smirk. "He did, did he." He looks up at her and gives her a nervous chuckle.

Leni, not really paying attention to the two, lightly grabs both of Ms. DiMartino's hands and gets her attention. "Oh my gosh. You got to model for me so I can make you a dress." She than gives her a pleading look. "Please?"

Ms. DiMartino blinks as she looks at Leni with a few seconds before giving her a smile. "Sure, I'd love to."

Leni than gives Ms. DiMartino a big hug. "Yay! I'm going to make you the prettiest dress." The older woman was surprised by the hug at first, but she soon hugs back. (She is just as nice as Linky said to.)

Lincoln than steps up to Luna and introduces her when Leni let's go of Ms. DiMartino. "This is the coolest rocker in Royal Woods. And the best singer in the family. My older sister, Luna Loud."

Ms. DiMartino than sticks out her right hand to Luna. "Nice to meet you Luna."

Luna gives Ms. DiMartino a smile as she shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you to love." She gets a confused look from the older woman at hearing her accent. "Sorry, but the British just comes with my rocker blood. That and me and our dad really like the culture." (If you were Lincoln's regular teacher and not just a sub. He'd never miss a single day in school. I don't even think that promising him a whole day with just being with me would be enough.)

Lincoln than steps up to Luan. "This is Royal Woods funniest comedian. And unfortunately for us, the queen prankster herself. My older sister, Luan Loud."

Ms. DiMartino than sticks out her right hand to Luan. "Lincoln has told me some of your jokes. And I have to say, they were pretty funny."

Luan gives Ms. DiMartino a playful smile as she shakes her hand. "Thank you."

"bssst"

Everyone has a shocked look on their faces, but Luan, as they look at her after hearing that strange sound. Ms. DiMartino is also holding her right wrist as she shakes her slightly numb hand.

Luan than shows every one that she is wearing a joy buzzer on her right hand. "It is nice to meet you Ms. DiMartino. But seeing you was a bit of a shock. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Get it?"

Lincoln than looks up at Luan with a frown. "Luan! Why did you do that?"

Luan looks down at Lincoln with a small smile. "Take it easy Lincoln, it was only a joke." Even though she was smiling, she was feeling a bit sad at seeing him frown at her. (Great, now he's mad at me. But comedy is all I got! It's bad enough I have to compete with the rest of our sisters. Especially Lori, Leni and Luna. How am I supposed to get any of his attention with Ms. Jessica Rabbit wanna be here?)

Ms. DiMartino looks at Lincoln with a smile as she stops shaking her hand. "It's alright Lincoln. It didn't hurt, it surprised me more than anything." She than looks back at Luan. "Besides, with what Lincoln as told me. Thank you for not spraying me with water, or hitting me with a pie."

Luan than gives Ms. DiMartino a innocent smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Lincoln gives Luan one last worried look, before stepping up to Lynn with the smile back on his face. "This is Royal Woods best athlete in... well everything. The youngest of my big sisters, Lynn Loud."

Lynn smirks as she rubs her right hand fingernails on her shirt and than looks at them. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome alright."

Ms. DiMartino gives Lynn a smile as she sticks out her right hand to her. "Oh, so you're one of Lincoln's sisters. I'm pretty sure I've seen you once or twice in school."

Lynn gives Ms. DiMartino a smile as she shakes her hand. "And I've heard about you in school. Didn't really pay much attention to what all the boys were saying. But it's nice to meet yah." She than sized up the older woman in her head. (hmm. You do have the curves, but I know how to keep my brother's attention. This will be easy.)

Lincoln than steps up to Lucy. "This is the most poetic soul you'll ever meet. The oldest of my younger sisters, Lucy Loud."

Ms. DiMartino gives Lucy a smile and sticks her right hand out to her. "Hello Lucy. If you don't mind can you tell me one of your poems later?"

Lucy gives Ms. DiMartino a small smile as she shakes her hand. "Ok. I'll read one to you after we've finished decorating." (Lincoln was right, she does seem nice. But... sigh.) She than looks at the older woman's curves. (So this is the kind of woman he's attracted to.)

Lincoln than steps in between his twin sisters and puts his hands on their shoulders. "And these two are..." He than looks at Lana with a smile. "Royal Woods best mechanic and..." He than looks at Lola. "Royal Woods number one pageant princess. My younger twin sisters, Lana Loud and Lola Loud."

Ms. DiMartino gives both girls a smile and sticks out both her hands out to them. Her left to Lana and her right to Lola. "Well it's very nice to meet both of you." The two girls than shakes her hands.

Lana gives Ms. DiMartino a smile. "Nice to meet you." (I'm not surprised Lincoln likes women that looks like her. I mean, come on. What guy would like a girl that looks like another guy.)

Lola however is giving Ms. DiMartino the best fake smile she can. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. DiMartino." While on the inside she was giving the older woman a glare. (Just because your boobs are bigger than my head, doesn't mean that you will get all of Lincoln's attention.) Her inner glare than becomes a smirk. (But in the end, those over filled balloons don't matter. Your just his substitute teacher. I on the other hand, is his little princess.)

Lincoln than steps up to Lisa. "This is one of the smartest people in the world. My younger sister, Lisa Loud."

Ms. DiMartino gives Lisa a smile and sticks out her right hand to her. "Really, so what are you interested in Lisa?"

Lisa gives Ms. DiMartino a smile of her own as she shakes her hand. "High mathematics, studies on the human body, genetic testing, advance robotics. That's just a few things to name of course."

Ms. DiMartino looks at Lisa in shock at first before smiling again. "Wow, it is impressive to hear someone as young as you is into such advance stuff."

Lincoln than steps up to Lily. "And last but not least, one of the best artist I know. My youngest sister, Lily Loud."

Ms. DiMartino gives Lily a smile and sticks out her right hand to her. "It's very nice to meet you Lily. You know, your brother has shown me some of his drawings. Do you mind if I see some of yours?"

Lily blushes and smiles back as she shakes Ms. DiMartino's hand. "S... sure. I'd be happy to show you some of my drawings." (She is really nice. I hope I'm as beautiful as her and mom when I get older.)

Lincoln than remembers something and reaches into his right pocket. "Oh yeah, I almost forget." He than pulls out the three hundred dollars and hands it to Ms. DiMartino. "Here Ms. DiMartino. This is a thank you from our dad for agreeing to watching us for the night."

Ms. DiMartino takes the money with a pout. "It's nice of him to pay me, but I didn't agree to this for money." She than looks up at all of them with a smile. "I did it so I'm not all alone on another Halloween night." Her eyes and smile than widen. "Hey, I have an idea. Why not have our own Halloween party? With this, we have more than enough for pizzas and drinks."

All of the Louds mouths drop open in stock and their eyes sparkle in happiness. Lily was the one to snap out of it first. "So we can really have a Halloween pizza party Ms. DiMartino?"

Ms. DiMartino gives all of them a nod. "I don't see why not. It is a friday night, no school tomorrow. And all of you can call me Sirena."

All of the kids start to celebrate and Lincoln smiles as he fist pumps with his right arm. "Yes! I'm going to go call Clyde and ask if he can stay the night." He Than runs into the kitchen to use the house phone.

Sirena looks at the girls with her right eyebrow raised. "Oh, Clyde is coming trick or treating with all of you tonight?"

Lori is the one that answers Sirena. "Yes he is. Him and Lincoln have always gone trick or treating together. Those two are almost literally inseparable."

Sirena smiles as she as another idea. "Well if that's the case, let's make it fair. I say each of you can invite one friend over. So it can be a real party."

All of the girls have big grins on their faces, but Lucy who has a small smile. They than all say at the same time. "Thank you Sirena." Lori than pulls her cell phone out of her right pocket. The rest of the girls go in the kitchen to use the phone after Lincoln.

Lincoln had heard his sisters thanking Sirena and sees them walking up to him. He was about to ask them what happened, when someone picked up the other end of the call. He has the house phone up to his right ear. "Hello Mr. McBride, it's me Lincoln... I'm fine thank you. How are you and Mr. McBride?"

Lynn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "Lincoln, we know that you like being plight and all. But can you please hurry up."

Lola nods her head in agreement with her arms crossed over her chest as well. "Yeah. The rest of us have to use the phone to you know.."

Lincoln looks back at his sisters and silently says ok before going back to the phone. "Can I talk to Clyde please?" He than waits for a few seconds. "Hey buddy. I have some good news... Ms. DiMartino said we can have a party after we finish trick or treating tonight... So do you want to stay over... Awesome, I'll see you when you get here Clyde." He than hangs up the phone and passes it to Leni. "Here you go Leni."

Leni takes the phone with her left hand. "Thank you Linky." She than rubs his left cheek with her right hand.

Lincoln smiles with a blush as he looks at his other sisters. "So what's going on anyway?"

Luna was the one to answer Lincoln with a big smile. "It's awesome dude. Sirena said that each of us can have a friend stay over. You were right about her little bro, she's really cool."

Luan nods her head with a smile. "Yeah. Who knew that this Halloween was going to be such a scream. he he he he he."

Lincoln, though smiling on the outside, was sweating bullets on the inside. "That's great." He than looks at Lynn. "I'll be outside waiting for you Lynn." He than looks at all of them again. "In fact, Why not all of us help out Lucy and Lynn decorate so we can get it done faster." He than walks out the door. "See you all outside."

Lynn has a forced smile as she watches Lincoln go. (But it was supposed to be just me and him.) She than let's out a quiet sigh. "uhh." (Well, at least it's just our sisters. I'll take that as a win.)

Lincoln, now in the backyard, is looking up into the sky. "Please God. Please don't let what's going to happen, be what I think is going to happen. It's more than enough that I have my beautiful sisters and Sirena in that incredible costume here. Please not the other nine to."

"Hey, Lincoln?"

Lincoln turns around and sees Lily standing behind him. He gives her a nervous smile. "Hey Lily, what's up?"

Lily than shyly looks away from Lincoln while rubbing her left arm. "Well, I'm pretty sure that none of my friends are going to be able to come. So..." She than looks back at him. "Can you invite Ronnie Anne over?"

Lincoln looks at Lily in shock as he blushes and his heart beats faster. "Ronnie Anne?"

Lily than nods her head. "Yeah. it's always so cool to hang out with her when she comes over to play videogames with you." She than gives him the puppy dog eyes. "Please Lincoln?"

Lincoln's shoulders slump as he gives Lily a smile. "Sure thing lily."

Lily than gives Lincoln a big smile. "Thanks Lincoln." She than lightly grabs his left hand with her right and pulls him back towards the back door.

Lincoln looks up into the sky again. (I'm doomed.)

 **To be continued.**

 **Well this is a long time coming. But it's finally here and I hoped all of you enjoyed it. Now I have a few things tell you guys and girls. First, for you all that wanted more girls to be apart of the harem. I'm not adding more girls to Lincoln's one. But I am going to do something. I'm going to add two more characters and give each of them a harem. They're going to be yyuri harems and here they are.**

 **Linka (Fem Lincoln) -** **Sam, Beatrix,** **Sid, Tabby,** **Camille, Carlota, Chinah, Cici,** **Claudette, Jackie (kid), Fiona, Gabby, Girl Jordan, Katherine, Lindsay, Margarita, Mazzy,** **Stella, Ms. Carmichael, Nurse Patti.**

 **Grace Canaly (OFC) - Belle,** **Becca,** **Joy, Jackie (teen), Mandee, Kat, Karate Girl, Maggie, Megan, Morgan, Maria,** **Ms. Pham, Ms. Shrinivas, Paula, Renee, Roxanne, Ruby, Whitney, Mollie, Superintendent Chen.**

 **And that's it. Well... not quite. I want to ask you all a question. What about Clyde? Do you want him to have one girl or a harem of his own? Here is your choices. 1. No girl. 2. One girl. 3. Five girls. or 4. Ten girls. All you have to do is put the one you want in a review. The one that wins, if 2 to 4, I will than put up a poll in my profile of the girls. (Fanfiction only) You have to the end of September.**

 **Speaking about polls, I have one going on right now. (Fanfiction only) It's for my new series, Pink Lemons Crossovers: Animated version. So if you are interested, please vote. I'm going to bing this round of it to an end at the end of September. I'm doing so, so hopefully the first chapter of it can be posted on Halloween as a treat.**

 **And finally, I've got a few more new stories coming. What are they? Well... I'm not telling.**

 **Now that is truly it for now. Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
